fallenearthfandomcom-20200223-history
Patch 1.1.0
Version: 1.1.0 * Date: 21th October 2009 * Forum thread: http://forums.fallenearth.com/fallenearth/showthread.php?t=25554 Days of the Dead * About a century ago, an AI subroutine called TETRAX went a little crazy and started spewing out deranged clones. People call the clones by all sorts of names—rotters, diggers, zombies—but people are calling these new clones "Infected" because of the nanites they carry that are potentially damaging to LifeNet facilities and to clones. TETRAX managed to infect a number of LifeNet facilities throughout the province, causing them to create more of these Infected before it was shut down. The infected facilities were believed to be too damaged to be recovered, so the computers were shut off and the facilities buried... just in case. * Someone or something has dug up those facilities and turned them back on. Infected have been pouring out of the places ever since. Not only are these Infected a menace to any people they encounter, they are trying to reach other LifeNet facilities. TETRAX has contaminated the Infected with nanites that can contaminate any LifeNet computers that they come into contact with, allowing TETRAX to take control of them. It's up to the people of the Grand Canyon province to stop this menace before the entire province is overrun with Infected! General * Implemented new training areas containing missions to provide a kinder learning curve for players. Players will enter the world after the tutorial at 1st level and be offered additional training by the local LifeNet pod operator. This training will teach the player the basics of mounts, mail, crafting, etc. At the end of training they will advance to 2nd level. Players may elect to skip this training at the first step and those who do so will immediately advance to 2nd level. Prevented players from talking to the first tutorial LifeNet terminal after choosing to skip the tutorial, which was causing some players to get stuck there. * Re-worked Town Events to make them clearer and more reliable. This affects the Town Events in Clinton Farm, Boneclaw, Embry, Oilville, Burnside, St. Sebastian's, and Banker's Hole. * Removed a debug string that appeared during Kill missions * Fixed a bug where a mission could remove the wrong item when items were turned in. * Changed the mission rejection text to specify the missing requirements. * Fixed the battle music for Save Civilian missions. * Fixed a strange character in the "Side Effects of Death" help tip. * Fixed an issue where instances were not correctly updating their waypoints. * Added feedback to Avoid Location missions on the distance the player must go in an approximate interval of time. * Fixed Deliver and Use Item missions so that they no longer fail if they cannot place an item in the player's inventory. Instead, the player will receive a "Make Space in your Inventory" goal, and the mission will periodically attempt to place the quest item in the inventory when space for that item exists. * Updated instance waypoints to point to the entrance to the level. This change matters for anchors like Kingman and New Flagstaff University where the door is at an interior spot. Players will still be teleported to the entrance when they reset an instance. * Removed two exploitable guards from Midway. * Fixed a crash from exiting the game with a timed task active. UI * Updated the recipe component and filtering system to fix various bugs with the entries not updating immediately. * Added support for the Ignored list in the email system. All current email messages from players on the list are removed and future emails from them will be blocked. * Added a confirmation box for bids or buyouts over 10000 chips. * Updated the /waypoint command to include optional x and y parameters that will auto populate the create waypoint window. * Fixed a focus issue that prevented the scrollwheel from working in the Mission Journal window. * Fixed a rounding error in maximum tradeskill scores. * Made the game remember its position between sessions when in windowed mode. * Fixed the Loot window so that it closes after a teleport. * Changed the Mission Offer window so that it closes automatically at a certain distance from the questor. * Updated the Gear window to accept item drags anywhere in the window. * Changed the Sell tab so that items being mailed or traded will not show. Conflict Towns Resolved some reward inconsistencies in the guard- and merchant-tier missions. * Added new escape routes within the conflict zone to all conflict town LifeNet pods. Characters * Changed the formula by which natural Stamina regeneration is calculated to correctly be 10% of your base Endurance plus 10% of your base Willpower. Chat * Modified the "Help" channel to only automatically add players below level 5. Players wishing to help can still add themselves to this channel by clicking on the '+' icon in the chat window. * Added chat color customization for all channels and combat messages. It is accessible from Chat Options. * Added a message, accessed from the Chat Options, for when a player joins or leaves the Help channel. * Added a message to "/loc" so that it is clear it was copied to the clipboard. * Fixed an issue with the Enter key not activating a chat tab when you first switched to it or after using the scope. Creatures * Rebalanced the Armor Supplier boss creature significantly. * Added Scrap Plastic to the drops from level 1-15 Hermit Crabs. * Removed inappropriate drops from Hermit Crabs in Sectors Two and Three and changed their harvest nodes. * Removed inappropriate treasure tables on the level 39 Grendel and changed its harvest nodes. * Changed the Armor Supplier at Raven’s Roost to show that it’s a boss, and gave it stats consistent with other bosses of similar level. * Gave Sector Two Shiva's Favored mutations appropriate to their type and level. * Reduced stats on the Sector Three GlobalTech storyline NPCs Carpal, Archimedes Smith, Flathead Carl, and Vicki Armstrong. * Removed Ignore Pain from all Shiva’s Favored with Telekinesis. * Standardized guards across all conflict towns to eliminate rare instances of them not fighting players of the appropriate faction or fighting each other, and so that their deaths will provide the appropriate faction changes. * Changed all faction town guards to use Boss builds of the appropriate level. * Increased the base hit chance of creatures. * Increased the resistances of creatures in sectors 2 and 3. * Added new trophies, weapons, and armor to many boss and master level creatures in the world. Graphics * Fixed an issue with some paper objects flickering or not showing from some angles with Advanced Post FX turned on. * Updated particle effect management to fix a crash caused by particles on objects with a long visible range. * Consolidated all graphics options in the configuration file and added the texture quality option to the in-game options. Items * Increased the effectiveness of Weapon, Ballistics, and Armor Repair kits. * Increased the drop rate of Scrap Plastic on level 10 Scavenging nodes. * Added Scrap Plastic and Scrap Wood to the drops from Prairie Chicken nests. * Gave all Weapon and Ballistics repair kits a maximum charge of 1. This change only affects the in-game display. * Categorized Longsnout's Belt, the Thick Woven Belt, and the Safari Belt as Armor so that they filter appropriately in auctions. * Added a recipe for the Mine Chemicals Manual to the Basic Geology Knowledge. * Decreased the cost and component requirement of Electric Bolts, and set the stack count at 80. * Increased the range of Ol' Sparky and New and Improved Sparky. * Corrected the armor slot placement for Blood-painted Shoulders, Blood-soaked Shoulders, and Blood-drenched Shoulders and changed their costs and armor values accordingly. * Made the Camouflage Jacket salvageable. * Changed the recipe of the Coyle Airpower .177 Pistol to use 20 Salvaged Copper rather than 5 Salvaged Steel. * Changed the description of all grades of Weapon Repair Kit to specify “melee weapons,” to make it clear that they will not repair guns. * Changed the level of the Basic Armor Repair Kit, the Basic Ballistics Repair Kit, and the Basic Weapon Repair Kit from 25 to 30. * Corrected the component requirements on the following recipes: (the greatest change is in the number of repair kits required) ** Improved ATV Research ** Advanced ATV Research. ** Motorcycle Research ** Improved Motorcycle Research ** Advanced Motorcycle Research. ** Dune Buggy Research ** Improved Dune Buggy Research ** Advanced Dune Buggy Research ** Interceptor Research ** Engines 1 Research ** Advanced Engines 1 Research ** Engines 2 Research ** Advanced Engines 2 Research ** Engines 3 Research ** Improved Engines 3 Research ** Advanced Engines 3 Research ** Improved Tires 1 Research ** Advanced Tires 1 Research ** Tires 2 Research ** Improved Tires 2 Research ** Advanced Tires 2 Research ** Tires 3 Research ** Improved Tires 3 Research ** Advanced Tires 3 Research ** Improved Control Systems 1 ** Advanced Control Systems 1 Research ** Improved Control Systems 2 Research ** Advanced Control Systems 2 Research ** Control Systems 3 Research ** Improved Control Systems 3 Research ** Advanced Control Systems 3 Research ** Changed the recipe for Improved Frame 1 Research ** Advanced Frame 1 Research ** Frame 2 Research ** Improved Frame 2 Research ** Advanced Frame 2 Research ** Frame 3 Research ** Improved Frame 3 Research ** Advanced Frame 3 Research ** Improved Vehicle Repair Kit Schematics ** Advanced Vehicle Repair Kit Schematics ** Improved Veterinary Kit Instructions ** Advanced Veterinary Kit Instructions ** Improved Horse Training 1 ** Advanced Horse Training 1 ** Horse Training 2 Instructions ** Horse Training 3 Instructions ** Improved Horse Training 2 Research ** Advanced Horse Training 2 Research ** Horse Training 3 Research ** Advanced Horse Training 3 Research * Increased the skill requirement and skill gain limit on Advanced Tires 2 Research. * Corrected the skill gain limit and chance of a skill point gain on Efficient Medium Pistol. * Fixed the Novice's Telekinetic Focus to display its cooldown in the tooltip. * Removed an erroneous reference to stunning from the Journeyman's Taser. * Reduced the amount of Health and Stamina restored every six seconds by the Desperado's Med Kit from 55 to 25, and applied a 2 minute reuse time. Updated tootips. * Reduced the weight on Reptile Claw creature drops. * Changed the icons for several colors of dye (Yellow, Orange, Red, Purple) to accurately reflect their colors. * Changed the "Trouser Meat" item so that it cannot be equipped. * Removed erroneous charges from the Compass item. * Fixed the LifeNet Username and Password item to have a maximum allowed of 1 and removed the control name from its trigger. * Changed the Lightbearer Researched Suit so that it no longer occupies the head, eye, or mouth slots and reduced its armor value accordingly. * Changed the Not So Ready-To-Eat Rations item to restore 1 Health every 6 seconds and increased its cost. Changed tooltips to match. * Changed the Description of the Facemelter Bomb and Tony’s Poison Trigger to refer to health per second rather than per tick. * Changed the Description of many food and drink items to read “Health every 6 seconds” rather than “hp per tick” and to specify Attribute adjustments where appropriate. * Changed several food and drink items to make their effects removable and their descriptions and activation text match the format of other consumable items. * Changed several food and drink items to work only on players. * Fixed the Fried Candy Bar, Chicken-Fried Steak, and Blackened Chicken so that the offer the correct boosts. * Changed the recipe of Improved Shoulders 1 to use Buckle Down, Vol 3, rather than Unstoppable, Vol 1. * Removed the Attribute requirement from Salad and Gritty Pie Crust. * Applied a level prerequisite to Flaky Bill's Revenge, Blackberry Coyote Pie, Bug Farm Surprise, Roach Fritters, and Chunky Pork Stew. * Increased the Level of the Bug Farm Corndog from 40 to 41, and changed the Attribute required from 35 Endurance to level 30. * Changed the amount of health restored every 6 seconds by Salad, Luncheon Meat, Mama's BBQ Sauce, Apple Jelly, Goat Jerky, and Pear Preserves. * Corrected the recipe for the Composite Pump Action to use Scrap Titanium rather than Salvaged Titanium. * Changed the recipe for Salad to use more Tainted Vegetables, 6 Suspicious Cheese, no Woolly Onion, no Shiny Tomatoes, and more Grilled Vegetables. * Fixed the Empower 4 injector so that it teaches the correct mutation. * Changed the name and description of the item previously known as "Pack Mule's Bridle" to "Half-Digested Pack Mule Bridle" and clarified its actual function (or lack thereof). * Corrected Lori Pyle's Journal so that it can be destroyed. * Fixed the Crude Pheromone to function properly. Merchants * Added the Worn Horse Bridle, which summons an Old Nag, to Horse merchants in starter towns. Mutations * Fixed all ranks of Wildheart to allow it to stack with food items. Missions * Replaced a place-specific conversation string with a generic one, as it was used in several places. Nodes * Changed all the GlobalTech Supply Cache chat messages to a new format. They should read as follows: "The GlobalTech Supply Cache will be arriving in a few (time unit) at (Location Name)." * Corrected the placement of several harvest nodes. Added a chance of scrap plastic dropping from water scavenging nodes. Physics * Enabled support for soft bodies. This is showcased with most of the traffic cones in the game, which will now bend when you move over them. * Fixed an issue where jumping in a tunnel would try to push you aboveground. * Fixed an issue with ragdoll physics on players. * Fixed an issue with the camera not colliding with some ceilings. * Fixed an issue with the player's collision capsule not being properly resized when he or she entered or exited a stealth stance. Resources * Optimized the disk access when reading files from the Icarus file system. Skills * Added a line in the tooltips for all ranks of Body Toughening, Reflexes, and Vigor explaining that these abilities do not stack with one another. Special Events * Removed extra art assets remaining from the Apocalypse Party. * Added Day of the Dead camps and NPCs at Dry Flats, Pinkston, Zanesville, Toro Road, Midway, Dish Field, Blaine, Thorne’s Bluff, Redfield, Last Stop, Docuer’s Court, and Tannerfield. Mounts * Clarified the description of vehicle keys and horse bridles. * Updated other players’ vehicle engine sounds so that they play at all times. * Changed vehicle debris to be off by default and enable collision only with the terrain. * Fixed an occasional large displacement during dismounting resulting from a frame rate drop. Updater * Compressed part of the data used by the Updater to synchronize with the server. * Fixed the Updater to re-try connecting to the content distribution network before falling back to the backup servers. * Optimized some of the loading of the patch data by the Updater. * Changed the Updater protocol to reduce the amount of data required to verify the file list. * Fixed several graphical bugs in the Updater. GlobalTech Storyline * Marked part eight of the instance mission series “A Web of Lies and Copper” as group content and changed its goals, locations, and text to improve the flow. * Centralized the Sector Three GlobalTech missions around Trader’s Flat and Papermill. * Changed Elena Winters’ appearance throughout the game to resemble her tutorial visage. Archivists * Removed the events that "bind" books for you, and updated all conversations related to the NPCs binding books for you. * Added new collections binding recipes, unique to each sector and organized under the Science tab, that are granted when you speak to Augusta Brown in Embry Crossroads, Curtis Wooten in New Flagstaff, and Orvall Bush in Trader's Flat. * Updated requirements on some of the reward missions. * Renamed all the reward missions to match the item they request. Sector One * Removed telephone pole objects from six locations to correct a pathing problem. * Populated an abandoned camp off the Toro Road with Night Wolves and added harvest nodes. * Boneclaw ** Moved an interest object NPC who was hammering on air. ** Fixed a sunken harvest node. ** Updated the waypoint and corrected the dialogue for the mission “Welcome to Boneclaw” to point to Jannix instead of Blue-Eye. ** Repaired the timer on the mission “First Impressions.” ** Adjusted patrol paths of town guards to correct a pathing problem. ** Updated the text on the finale goals for the town event to fit the updated functionality. Renamed some of the town event NPCs and gave them proper labels. ** Updated local Blade Dancers to no longer drop Shiny Tomatoes. * Clinton Farm ** Changed the shirt models on the Scorpion-Bitten Cadets to avoid a problem with clipping. ** Removed floating harvest nodes. ** Updated the mission "Pharmo FARM" to reward Crude Healing Drugs needed for a later mission in the group. ** Added a shirt model to a Wounded Cadet and moved her to avoid terrain clipping. ** Changed the mission for the instance “In The Mine” from requiring players to find an item to requiring players to use an object in the world. ** Replaced the object used for the mission “Welcome to Gross Anatomy.” ** Added another category to the Clinton FARM Town event. Removed the mine level instanced town event finale and replaced it with a mass Blade Dancer attack finale on the surface. ** Changed the “In the Mine” missions given by Harry Abingdon to be non-instanced. Harry now gives out the instanced mission chain to clean the toxic barrels and fight the Huge Strange Mutant. ** Removed grave harvest nodes from canyons. ** Gave Poisoned Cadets shirtless models to keep their shirts from clipping through their bandages. * Coppermine ** Updated the snake models used around Coppermine. ** Lowered the damage output of the helpful insects in the instance “Undeserved Relics.” * Depot 66 ** Replaced many of the shirts and NPC models of the acting troupe to prevent clipping. * Embry Crossroads ** Added additional Survivalists and resource nodes for the ATV mission series. ** Updated the text on the finale goals for the town event to fit the updated functionality. Moved some of the NPCs, including the Reward Shoppe, and gave them proper labels. ** Updated step three of the mission "Stolen Medicines" to use a consistently functional model. * Junk Fortress ** Removed the key and the lock from Loki's door in the mission “The Secret Beneath. ** Fixed the mission “The Written Word” mission so that the book can be retrieved. * Linewood ** Increased the respawn timer of Gaunt’s Raiders Occupiers and removed loot drops to discourage farming. * Midway ** Updated the mission "Bunker of the Mathematical God" to require only one Old Access Card which drops less frequently. Old Access Cards can now be sold and count as Scrap Copper in crafting. ** Updated the mission "Regulatory Commission" so the needed items are obtained through using objects in the world rather than through harvest nodes. ** Added a Horse Merchant at a nearby garage. ** Corrected the Kill Creature mission “Found Trouble” so that Found Recruits and Worshipers give proper credit, while Found Initiates give no credit. ** Changed all NPCs in the Bunker of the Mathematical God to be hostile to players. ** Corrected a typo in the greeting string of the mission "The Prime Tracker." ** Set missions that were minimum level 1 to minimum level 2. * Mowbray ** Added a Fuel and Feed Merchant at a nearby garage. ** Mumford ** Updated the missions "Once and For All" and "Let's Get This Over With" so they can be picked up again if aborted. Players who were previously locked out can now access these groups also. ** Changed the object models of Satellite Debris nodes and repositioned a few of them to keep the nodes from spawning underground. ** Added a Helpful Stranger to a nearby garage who can inform players about ATVs. ** Updated the instanced missions “Sidetracked” and “Assault Team” for clarity. * Needle Eye ** Changed the mission group “Field Mice” so it no longer requires an extra step to find the requested location. * New Toro ** Removed two Mutant Slavemasters from the catwalks that could aggro players on the ground level. ** Added Mutant Slavers for the mission “Enslaved Engineers” to increase the number of players the missions will support concurrently. * North Burb ** Removed the floating names of interest object NPCs. ** Removed the Boss tag from the Giant Spider. ** Removed the timer from the mission “Reaching." ** Updated the mission "Breaking Some Eggs" mission to reward the player with Brewing 1 rather than Cold Prep 1. ** Changed the mission “Reaching” so that it offers multiple paths and spawn locations for the bounty target. ** Edited the goals of the mission "Disabling Assault" mission to refer specifically to Blade Dancer Kopeshes. * Odenville ** Corrected the inventory of the Ballistics and Weaponry merchants. ** Added a Fuel and Feed Merchant at a nearby garage. ** Updated the waypoint for the mission “Compulsory Generosity” to point to a nearby merchant. ** Changed the mission "Killer Clones" to remove the needed items from the players inventory upon completion. ** Changed the object used for the mission “Mostly Come Out At Night.” ** Clarified some text on the mission "Morbid Thoughts." ** Removed the Axes 1 book from the Ballistics trainer. * Oilville ** Increased the respawn rate for Simeon Littlejohn. ** Increased the Oilville gear marker awards on the town event, and made it available only from Arlen Forrest, Lucas Schrum, and Delilah Bains in the Eastern Supervisory Camp. ** Removed town event missions and rewards from Jack Wall, Ernest Turner, Brian Munro, Kari Iverson, Tom Payne, Morgan Taylor, and Lavonia Dawkins. ** Added new text for Ariana Martin for when the town event succeeds or fails. ** Added new greeting and reward text for Ariana Martin's finale goal mission in the town event. ** Adjusted Delilah Bains' mission text to mention getting more guards for the town event. ** Adjusted Lucas Schrum's mission text to mention repairing the generator for the town event. ** Adjusted Arlen Forrest's mission text to mention protecting the oil supply for the town event. ** Added new leaner ATV engine knowledge mission sequence, “Apocalyptic Vacation,” that starts with Fern Alastair outside the gates near Gil and Rufus. ** Tweaked Hugh O'Boyle's conversation to eliminate references to the player earning the ATV engine knowledge through missions started at his workshop in town. * Old Kingman ** Corrected a typo in the mission “Bred to Kill.” ** Removed a reference to Grinder’s head in the mission “Grief and Vengeance.” ** Updated raiders in the instanced mission “Snake Charmer” to prevent them from stacking. * Pinkston ** Moved the location and adjusted the stats and numbers of enemies in the mission "Homefield Advantage." * South Burb ** Added a reference to Burning Cactus as a source of Dilute Acid in the mission "Corrosive Situation." ** Corrected the stance of a Vista farmer to prevent floating. ** Moved non-functional harvest nodes. * Spider Hill ** Adjusted enemy placement and mission placement of the missions “Caught in the Web 2” and “Hatchling Plague.” ** Updated the mission group “Close Encounters,” to consistently create two Spider Attack Survivors with proper clothing that are not stacked in the same location. * Terance ** Restructured the mission “Code of Honor,” altering the dialogue and removing the head drops from the Foremen to support the change. ** Increased the number of creatures and the value of mission specific drops for steps one and two of the mission series “Losers Weepers.” ** Added beginning steps to both the “Blunt Objects” and “The Crash of Guns” mission series to help players locate the items they need and then reward them with the books they will be using. Also changed “The Crash of Guns” to craft bullets and not an entire gun. ** Changed the item requirements for the mission “Filthy Lucre” to standard node types and added a repeatable step. ** Allowed the items required for the mission “Contributions of Our Ancestors” to also count as scrap copper and allowed the nodes to drop other craft components. ** Overhauled the mission chain “Makings of a Beast” to streamline the story elements and repurposed the opening step and questor for the mission “Self-Preservation.” ** Combined the TETRAX mission group with the mission series "The Truth Lies Within" group to create a more focused experience. This fix will cause players with any mission in that group to experience strangeness (they will complete one of the find locations and the mission chain will seem to end there). Every mission in the new chain can be found on either Franklin Grimes or from any of the TETRAX machines in the level. None of the events players may currently have on them will break due to this change. * Trailer Park ** Replaced the animated object with a static one for the mission “When the Chips are Down.” * Trumbull ** Changed the target objects for several steps of the mission series “Deep Profits” line to non-animated models. ** Flagged Slade Vicious as an invulnerable questor. ** Prevented a couple NPC's from handing out the wrong steps of the “Pandora's Box” mission series. * Watchtower ** Updated the mission series "Wolf Hunting" so that only Night Wolf Headbangers, Mayhew's Men, and Clovis Mayhew count for the goals. Edited text accordingly. ** Removed the waypoint for the mission “Tactical Value.” ** Replaced random harvest nodes with nodes appropriate for the area. * Zanesville ** Removed a Prairie Chicken nest that was interfering with a harvest node. ** Reduced the reward for the repeatable mission "Did Someone Call for Backup?" and changed it so that it no longer locks out other players when someone is already running it. ** Altered the goal text of the first step of "You Reap What You Sow" to read "Take the report to Lt. Edwards." ** Added a Helpful Stranger to a nearby garage who can inform players about ATVs. ** Created several new breaks in the fence surrounding the Traveler-controlled airstrip portion of the town so that mobs can better find paths to players on the other side. Sector Two * Added new LifeNet facilities and garages to the following locations. ** East of The Dump ** North of New Gallows * Abandoned Storefront ** Updated the Creeper Nest harvest nodes to look more like a nest and less like a pile of plastic bowls. * Barret Manor ** Added a Horse Merchant at a nearby garage. ** Fixed Trigger-Happy Enforcers and Bloodthirsty CHOTA to attack based on faction. * Blaine ** Replaced the target object for the mission “The Awful Truth” with a non-animated model. ** Updated the Porkupine Brain Sample for step three of the mission "The Poor and the Downtrodden" so that it counts as Tainted Meat in crafting and missions and made it drop from the Lost City Porkupine less often. ** Replaced several random nodes with some more appropriate to the terrain. * Burnside ** Updated the text on the finale goals for the town event to fit the updated functionality. Moved some of the NPCs and gave them proper labels. * Calloway Farm ** Corrected a typo in the name of the mission “Stinging the Stingers.” * Credit Bend ** Fixed the Hermit Crabs for the mission "Longing After the Garbage" so that they drop Broken Electronics and re-named them "Trash-Diving Hermit Crabs." Made Broken Electronics count as Scrap Fasteners in crafting and missions. * The Dump ** Moved a corpse node so that it no longer overlaps with a building. ** Added a Horse Merchant at a nearby garage. * Haven ** Changed a special car harvest node to a standard car harvest node. ** Changed the goals of steps one and two of the mission series “Silent Thunder” to include all known targets. ** Corrected a misspelling in the goal of the mission "Lack of Subtlety." * Last Stop ** Added a Horse Merchant at a nearby garage. * Lost City ** Renamed the local Tarantulas and Porkupines "Lost City Tarantula" and "Lost City Porkupine" and added several more of each to the area. Corrected step four of the mission series "Provident Elixir" to give you a waypoint to a well-populated area of both. * New Flagstaff ** Added a Horse Merchant at a nearby garage. ** Restructured the way that goals appear in the New Flagstaff University instance missions. ** Added the text “New Flagstaff University” to the exterior sign. ** Renamed the Devil's Own near Aesterly "Devil's Own Thief" and gave them a treasure table to drop the Cash Registers required for "Equipment Salvage." The Cash Registers now turn into Scrap Gears when used. * New Gallows ** Removed NPC crossbows from CHOTA guard drops. * Picus Ridge ** Updated the mission "Postage 23" so that Abdalla Sadr sends you to Ozzie Kerwood in Post 23 rather than Bank Officer Cook, who was reassigned to another area. * Post 23 ** Repaired the target object for the mission “Bullet Time.” * Redfield ** Added a Horse Merchant at a nearby garage. * Sunshine Corners ** Increased the completion range of the mission “No Training Necessary” and ensured that the custom effect works. ** Updated the Doctor so that his questor icon no longer shows when he is out of missions. * Thorne’s Bluff ** Edited the story string of the mission “Sins of the Past” to indicate that the player must enter a PvP zone to complete it. * Tinkersdam ** Replaced Carla Solo’s skirt with shorts. ** Moved a buried harvest node. Sector Three * Added new LifeNet facilities and garages to the following locations: ** North of Fender Gate ** South of Waste Farm ** East of Waste Farm ** South of Trader's Flat ** East of St. Sebastian's ** West of Tannerfield * Added garages near the LifeNet pods east of Dieseltown and west of Black Hill. * Banker’s Hole ** Added new greeting and reward text for the finale goal mission given by Luanne Geddes during the town event. ** Added new text to Luanne Geddes for when the town event succeeds or fails. ** Changed the goal items for the mission "Kiss the Sun" and updated it to reward two pieces of Ragged Aramex. * Brigg’s Point ** Repaired the keypads necessary for the “Access Denied” mission to function properly in both the instanced and non-instanced versions of the underground complex. * Dieseltown ** Changed the way the mission series “Powering Up the Box” works by tightening the path of the enemy and having the follow-up mission show waypoints. ** Added a garage manager, a stable manager, and appropriate merchants to the garage outside new LifeNet pod location. ** Changed the goal items and rewards of the missions "Patch 1.1" and "Patch 1.2." * Docuer’s Court ** Prevented farm animals from spawning on roofs. * Earthbound Bunker ** Restructured the goal strings for the bunker instance mission. * Fender Gate ** Fixed the safe zone near the LifeNet pods that were still allowing PvP. * Haietta ** Fixed Medicine merchant so that his inventory appears correctly. * Kristo’s Rest ** Added the required item to steps one and two of the mission series "Quest for Ale" and altered dialogue to specify the skills required. * Monkeytown ** Replaced a triggerable box that was causing a small explosion effect. * Park City ** Updated the escort target position for the mission "Park City Horror Show." ** Added a Horse Merchant at a nearby garage. * Repository ** Adjusted the positions of the NPCs Stan Clearwater and Noreen Jule. ** Correctly labeled the Cooking merchant. * Spider Maze ** Restructured the missions “I’ll Be Right Behind You” and “Fighting Dirty 2” so that all steps chain and complete properly and nothing locks the player out. * St. Sebastian's ** Updated step one of the mission series "Enhancing Potential" to require Impure Biologic Chemical rather than Tainted Genetic Material. ** Updated the Human Leaguers in the Human League town event camp so that their names are no longer red. * Tannerfield ** Removed the locking mechanism from the door to old well until a more reliable system can be implemented. * Trader's Flat ** Changed the item requirements for step three of the mission “Outside the Box.” ** Replaced the Outsider Suit from the mission series “Outside the Box” replaced with an Identification Key and edited mission text accordingly. Removed the unnecessary final step of the series. ** Increased the XP rewards on all missions to standard town levels. * Waste Farm ** Changed the rewards on the mission "Trade for Notes,” corrected the NPC's gate string, and removed an unnecessary conversation. ** Fixed an issue that would cause some harvest nodes near Waste Farm to re-spawn immediately. Art * Remodeled and textured several business and residential buildings. * Re-textured barbed-wire fences. * Re-textured horizontal wooden fences like the one in Watchtower. * Re-textured the water tower so that the text can be read clearly from both sides. * Re-textured editable signs. * Added minor texture polish to the motorcycle. Audio * Added new player speech to both male and female characters. * Added new player combat sounds. * Added new speech and sound for many emotes. * Lowered mutation use volumes overall. * Added sound for climbing ladders, harvesting, scavenging, and mining. * Fixed a bug that had some objects missing sounds. * Added sound for transitions: sit, stand, sleep, prone, and lounge. * Added NPC hammering sounds. * Added NPC pick axe sounds. * Fixed the female prone animation sounds. Animation * Adjusted the female idle animations. * Adjusted all the female transition animations (sit, ground, lounge, etc.). * Adjusted all the female vehicle mount and dismount animations. * Adjusted all the female emotes. * Adjusted the female level-up, mutation, jump, knockback, heavy breathing, and death animations. Category:Patch notes